Don't leave me
by T-Destiny
Summary: This is my alternate ending to Hourglass- only the last few pages.


"Why won't you give in?" Charity sounded genuinely sorrowful. "Without Bianca, what do you have left that's worth fight for?"

Lucas had no answer.

I reached the doorway of the projection room, and I had to decide: Drop the bracelet or keep it? If I kept it I could appear to Lucas, and I so badly wanted to reassure him but if I dropped it, I'd be better able to strike Charity and wouldn't risk shocking Lucas during a battle. Without it I decided- it merely wasn't worth the risk.

Lucas and Charity stood in the center of the projection room, each of them bloody and disheveled. Charity was her usually broken-down self, her clothes were ripped and dirty, though she was obviously worse off from her battle with Lucas.

Seeing him made my heart race. The look in his eyes was like he was already dead, I needed to help him. He needed to know that everything was going to be okay. But first thing was first- Charity had to go down.

The mood change in the room was apparent to the two fighters. Charity smirked, apparently knowing that it was me.

"Here to save your boyfriend, Bianca?" she called out.

Lucas looked confused for a moment until he realized what she was saying. He didn't seem relieved though, if anything more distraught. It was just a reminder of what he had lost.

Lucas swung angrily at Charity ignoring my presence but she was too fast, she ducked under his arm and tackled him, her mouth much too close to his neck for comfort. No way was I going to let her win.

I knew I couldn't scare Charity, wind blowing and little ice crystals weren't going to be enough. Without the bracelet it was more difficult to maneuver, I didn't quiet have the hang of wraith thing but I had to do my best. I willed myself at Charity, just wanting, if nothing else to get her away from Lucas. My body pounced after her but once again she was quick and moved just in time. She giggled with excitement, apparently enjoying the idea of fighting a ghost and a human at the same time. But that only fueled me even further.

Lucas's eyes were still dead. I didn't know if he even knew what was happening. He was swinging and jumping after Charity with only blind hatred. I didn't know how he had made it this far into the battle. Or maybe I was only making it all worse.

I swung around for a second go at Charity, I missed again but this time I timed it perfectly and as she leaned away from me she caught a blow from Lucas. It was as if we were working together.

A high pitched noise escaped her mouth as she flew to the ground, hitting a chair as she went. She groaned and then growled in anger. "You're going to be sorry about that."

Lucas said nothing just continued in at her. Stake in hand he was poised to end her but I could see the hairs on his arm standing up. I was too close. He paused and looked right where I was standing. That was enough for Charity swiftly swung her leg sweeping Lucas's feet from under him. He landed with a thud but recovered quickly, he rolled over and got to his feet quickly but just as he was standing she kicked him from behind. _Not so fast _I thought and send my own right hook right at her throat. This time I caught her off guard but it was still only enough time to let Lucas get back on to his feet. To my surprise though she didn't go after him, she came after me. Quickly she grabbed something from the floor and threw it at me and went after Lucas again.

I moved just barely in time. This was all she needed, enough time to distract me so she could plow Lucas into the wall. His head hit so hard I could hear the crack. Blood streaked the wall as he slid down. _No_.

Charity giggled but I was already after her and I slammed her into the wall right next to Lucas's blood stain. She was jarred but not unconscious. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Balthazar and Ranulf run into the room but stop at the door way staring at the scene before them. Lucas was slumped onto the floor with blood all round him but Charity was leaning against the wall bleeding as well. She smiled a wicked smile at them. "Come to join the Party have we?" she asked them but she didn't waste any time and disappeared out the emergency exit door within an instant. I did nothing to stop her.

Lucas was out cold.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine" Balthazar said. "He'll just be out of it for a while."

I sat down next to Lucas, still lying on the ground of the projection room. I touched his hand. It was warm to me, but colder than it should be.

"We should get going. Get him some place safe, besides the police might show at any minute."

It was over an hour later, back at Vic's house, that Lucas finally began to stir. He groaned and I smiled sympathetically at him. His eyes fluttered for a moment and he tried to lift his head.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"Charity knocked you out."

"Oh." he said then laid his head back down on the pillow. "Then how the hell am I still alive?"

"Do you really think I would let her kill you?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second, his vision must still be blurry. He moved his head back and forth as if trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, what had happened. He looked up at me for a second and smiled and sweet smile. I felt the butterflies in my stomach that only he could give me. But only a moment later he did a shocked double take. "Bianca?" he said so lightly it was almost a whisper. He looked around the room again.

"It's me." I said reassuringly.

He sat up quickly, took quickly and he lifted his hand to his head and said "ow". I couldn't help but laugh quietly at him.

He turned, still holding his head, to look at me. His eyes were so sad, so confused. He looked like a child.

"But you're. You were."

My smiled faded and I nodded. "I'm dead." I whispered. "That hasn't changed. But it is more complicated than that. I don't know what it all means but somehow, as a wraith I can gain a physical form again. Sometimes." I knew it was important for him to know the truth, or as much of the truth as I knew, right away. I couldn't get his hopes up only to break his heart again. I couldn't bare it.

He looked at me still shocked, maybe amazed. But he was still scared, still sad. I squeezed his hand and smiled a sad smile.

"How long can you stay like this for?" he asked, his voice hoarse. I shrugged.

His face fell for a moment. "I'm dreaming." he said. It wasn't a question.

"No. Your not." I said firmly. "I know I can't prove that to you, not now, but it's true. I wouldn't lie to you. Not even in your dream."

She shook his head again and he winced. He was still in pain.

"The other night, I dreamed of you."

I smiled and nodded. "I came to you while you were sleeping. It was before I knew I could take a physical form, I thought it was the only way we could connect again. But I realized that it would only hurt you more."

There were tears in his eyes. "Bianca." He said almost crying, almost begging. "Please don't leave."

Tears were filling my eyes now too. "I'll stay as long as I can." I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He barely moved as our lips touched.

I put my hand on his face, feeing his warmth and pulling him in closer. He gave in then and kissed me back forcefully. Our desires, our needs filled us so deeply. I leaned in closer but my fingers slipped on my bracelet and it fell from my hands and onto the bed. Lucas's face fell forward as I disappeared and he looked around confused. When I reappeared back in place I said "Sorry."

"What.."

"I told you, it's not all that simple. Not any more." I held out the bracelet for him to see. "Take it" I said gently. He reached for it hesitantly, once it fully left my hand I was gone again. He gasped. I could tell his emotions were still fragile, he couldn't handle the idea of me leaving him alone again, forever. I reached out and took it back from him. He didn't give an resistance and I appeared again.

He shook his head, confused. I smiled sweetly at him, hoping to reassure him.

"I can explain it all later, right now you need to sleep. You're exhausted."

"Please." he said as he laid his head back down gripping my hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said in a whisper and I laid myself right next to him and began brushing my fingers through his hair.

"Bianca." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I'm here."


End file.
